utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Neko
neko is an who has been actively uploading covers since 2008. He prefers covering rock songs, where he showcases his screamo voice. He is known for the English versions of VOCALOID songs that he writes the lyrics for and sings, and has a fairly good pronunciation, as he has lived overseas before. He often does rock arranges of the songs he covers. His most popular cover up to date is his English cover of "God Knows..." with over 987K views as of July 2013. neko is part of a group named "Lunetia" together with Luschka, Yuyoyuppe, Nike, Irojiro and Antei-gata anpanman. neko has also made an independent label named "Tears of Today". As of July 17, 2012, neko started a tumblr blog under the name of nekorillex, where he uploads his songs ReMiXes and updates with his "DJs things". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 15, 2009) # Lunetia (Released on May 05, 2010) # Funny party in the Fog (Released on March 13, 2011) # Tears of Today Tour 2011 vol.1 with Ten (Released on May 14, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # ECILA (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # nanoir (Released on March 14, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs -Male ver.- (2008.01.14) # "sound" (2008.01.21) # "Melt" -English Band ver.- (2008.02.20) # "Melt" -Band ver.- (2008.02.20) # "MELTING" 　(Melt) -English ver.- (2008.03.07) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) (2008.04.04) # "StargazeR" (2008.04.06) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English Revenge ver.- (2008.06.29) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -English Rearrange ver.- (2008.07.04) # "monochroact" (2008.08.23) # "Cantarella" feat. neko and Mike (2008.08.28) # "Fire◎Flower" -English ver.- (2008.08.29) # "Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki " (When the First Love Ends) feat. neko and Luschka (2008.12.25) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2009.01.05) # "God Knows..." (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OST) (2009.01.08) # "Hope" (2009.01.31) # "South North Story" feat. neko, Hanatan and Montea (2009.02.02) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) feat. neko and Luschka (2009.02.09) # "Double Lariat" -English ver.- (2009.04.03) # "2" -English ver.- (2009.05.05) # "World is Mine" (2009.05.21) # "heavenly blue" -English ver.- (2009.05.25) # "You and beautiful world" (2009.07.19) # "S" feat. neko and Luschka (2009.07.28) (Private) # "Inside my heart" feat. neko and Yuyoyuppe (2009.10.08) (Original) # "Tower" (2009.12.04) # "AGAINST" feat. neko and Ten (2009.12.24) # "Zoku・Mizunokuchi Taiyou Zoku" (Tentai Senshi Sunred OP) -Piano ver.- feat. Luschka and neko (chorus) (2010.01.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Mint Edition- (2010.01.04) # "Garnet" (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo ED) feat. neko and Mike (2010.01.21) # "7/8" (2010.02.03) # "Final Reason" (2010.04) # "Putting aside, Thinking aloud" (Human(re)) (2010.04.13) # "Fire◎Flower" -Rock Guitar ver.- (2010.04.13) # "the wind of flowers" feat. Lunetia (2010.05.05) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.06.05) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragment) (2010.07.01) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragment) -Band ver.- (2010.07.23) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.07.28) # "Mitsubachi" -Hardcore arrange- (2010.08.08) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.14) # "COIN" (2010.09.22) # "Lovers via headphones" (Original) (2010.12.11) # "cry" feat. neko and Vin (2010.12.03) # "Leia" (2011.01.03) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (Magic of Love/Killing) (Parody of Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.22) # "WORLDUNITE" (Original) (2011.04.30) (YouTube only) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) feat. neko and Nano (2011.06.21) # "SDX PINKBALL RUSHHOUR" -Piccoli arrangement medley ver.- (2011.08.30) # "Remember" (2011.08.30) # "Waltz Of Anomalies" (2011.11.06) # "PONPONPON" -Screamo Arrange ver.- feat. neko and Luschka" (2011.12.08) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. neko and Nano 2012.02.10) # "The Red Moon" (2012.02.21) # "musique" (Original) (2012.04.21) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.06.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. Luschka and neko (chorus) (2012.06.02) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -English ver.- (2012.12.03) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.01) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2013.11.11) # "Destiny" (Original) (2013.11.15) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Lunetia albums see here |track1lyricist = neko |track1composer = neko |track1arranger = neko |track2title = Wonderland |track2lyricist = neko |track2composer = neko |track2arranger = neko |track3title = Destiny (instrumental) |track3lyricist = neko |track3composer = neko |track3arranger = neko |track4title = Wonderland (instrumental) |track4lyricist = neko |track4composer = neko |track4arranger = neko }} Gallery |Neko Nano.png|neko and nano as seen in "Aimai Elegy" |Neko Tears of Today.png|neko's YouTube icon |Neko nnd.jpg|neko as seen on Nico Nico Douga }} Trivia * His English pronunciation and diction is very good as he lived in Canada before he went back to Japan. * He prefers screaming over singing as he's more confident about being in tune when screaming. * In Lunetia's ECILA album all the song titles, and the album's title itself are reversed. * He is wearing glasses.neko's tumblr. post about his birthday External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Website * tumblr. * SoundCloud Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Translyricists Category:Lunetia Category:Completed articles